Blissful relations
by iloveme5895
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara have been friends with Naruto since he was young. They have been trying to hold back their feelings for Naruto for years, but they can’t hold back much longer. SasuGaaraNaru more summary inside RATED M
1. Weekend Get Away

AN: Ok so I know I should be working on other stories… I have MANY of them lol but this idea has been KILLING me for like three weeks now. (sigh) so I thought that I might as well as write a few chapters of this. :P I got the idea from a gay friend of mine who is in a 3 person relationship..(was they broke it off and two of them are off on their own) I saw them interact.. not sexually but just the way they would act and talk and do things in their apartment that I was all AWWW. And that dude had Naruto video game and oh we played that while talking about Sasunaru(lol) and I got an idea… a crazy but amazing idea… SASUGARRANARU!!!!! (squeals) so this is based off a real life relationship… which is strange lol and my friend told me a LOT of the juicy details so I was all beep this I have to write this story.  
wow that's a long ass authors note… he-he I plan for this to be… 20 chapters max? I want to write it and get this story out of my system before I can accurately write everything else I want to write.

Summary: Sasuke and Gaara have been friends with Naruto since he was young. Sasuke and Gaara are both out of high school and are 19 and Naruto is 17. They have been trying to hold back their feelings for Naruto for years, but they can't hold back much longer. They want their little blonde. RATED M for a reason (unbetaed)

Warning: NOT (let me repeat) NOT for underage kids!!! If u are immature and can't handle boyxboyxboy hit the back button right now! I mean it this is not for you. This is my creativity getting the better or me *sigh* this story might have -- Drug use and underage drinking (it might be in there idk yet)

* * *

Blissful relations

Chapter one: Weekend get away

Naruto walked out of school with a big grin plastered on his face. It was Wednesday and on Friday he was going to be able to sleep over at his best friends' new apartment. School just started up and his friends Sasuke and Gaara got an apartment together while they attended the State University that wasn't far from their apartment.

The drive to see them was a good thirty minutes away and since they left for college he hadn't seen them in almost a month. Ever since they were younger the group had been inseparable. Sasuke's parents knew Naruto's and they grew up being friends, then in middle school Gaara was the new kid at school. Naruto went over to talk to him during lunch and ever since then Gaara joined in with Naruto and Sasuke.

The two year age difference never mattered to them, even when the older kids went to high school they stayed close. Now it was different though. Sasuke and Gaara left and are far away and are no longer down the street. Naruto was still a junior and still had another year of school left, though he already talked with his counselor and he would be graduating the December of his senior year. Naruto walked over to the bus and got on with the rest of the students. He never had to ride the bus before since Sasuke used to always drive him around. He took a seat and pulled out his iPod. He wondered what Sasuke and Gaara were doing.

Sasuke sat down at the table with some food in front of him. It was Wednesday, which meant no classes until tomorrow. Gaara came out of the bed room with a pair of shorts on and looked at Sasuke. He walked over to him and gave the brunet a kiss on his check as he ate. "Babe." Gaara said.

Sasuke nodded his head at the other boy. Gaara and Sasuke had a relationship of sorts going on, but they both knew that although they both loved each other; Gaara and Sasuke didn't want each other. They wanted Naruto. Sasuke realized his feelings for Naruto when he was a freshman in high school, and Gaara realized his feelings at the same time. "It's never enough." Sasuke said as he looked over at Gaara. Their relationship wasn't exactly a relationship. They would more or less do sexual favors, never sex, for each other, and it was no secret that they would imagine Naruto doing that to them while the other person did it.

"I know." Gaara said as he went over to the fridge and pulled out a subway sandwich he put in the day before. "But we have to wait until he is ready." He said. "We don't want to scare him off." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

Sasuke knew that already, but they had been telling each other that exact line for four years now. He needed more. "We can keep saying that over and over to each other, but we can't wait forever for him. I love him, but we need to tell him soon." Sasuke said to Gaara. Gaara nodded his head at the other boy as he ate his sandwich.

"Now we just need to find the right time to tell him." Gaara said. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Well he will be over here is weekend." Sasuke said with a smirk. "We haven't seen him in forever."

"It's been a month Sasuke. Classes just started up." Gaara said back with a roll of his eyes. He had to admit that it had been a while since they last saw their blonde.

* * *

Naruto waited as he watched the clock tic. Sasuke and Gaara had to be outside waiting for the blonde already. It was Friday the day he was finally going to be able to go and hang out with his best friends. Ever since they left Naruto felt almost uncompleted. The three of them had been joined by the hip for years and the idea of not being near them hurt his heart. It was an almost foreign feeling one that he hadn't had before.

Naruto watched the clock as it ticked it was 2:35 only one minute left until the bell rang. Naruto felt a vibration go off in his pocket. He looked down and pulled out his cell phone to see a text from Sasuke.

We're waiting outside, you'll see us.  
Sender: Sasuke U  
2:35

Naruto groaned and put the phone back in his pocket. He listened to his teacher talk for a few more seconds when the bell rang. Naruto didn't even care that his teacher didn't finished what he was talking about, for Naruto was now off down the hall way towards the front doors of the high school.

Naruto walked through the front doors and it wasn't long until he spotted out Sasuke and Gaara. They stood next to Sasuke's new car, rich teme. Naruto walked over towards them and put a huge smile on his face before he jumped Sasuke with a hug. "Sasuke" He yelled out as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and used that to hold him up from the ground. "I've missed you guys so much." He said as he closed his eyes.

"We've missed you too." Sasuke said as he let the blonde boy down effortlessly. Not even a second after his legs hit the ground he got to the red head next to him.

"Gaara!" He yelled out before he also jumped on the other boy.

"What's up blonde?" He said with a laugh.

"I can't wait to spend the weekend with you two." He said as Gaara put him back down on the ground. "So what are we going to do?"

"We'll find out along the way." Sasuke said. "We picked up your bags for you." He said as he gestured to the trunk. "And Iruka said something like 'on Sunday you still have to take the trash out' or something along those lines." Sasuke said with a wave of his hand. Naruto rolled his eyes before he made his way into Sasuke's car. He opened the door and got into the compact car while the other two got into their sides.

"How's school been?" Gaara asked Naruto. Naruto instantly went into a very detailed tell all about what they missed at school. There was a fight between Kiba and Neji; they got suspended for the semester and would have to retake those classes during summer school if they wanted to graduate on time. To say the least the conversation went on until they ended up in front of Sasuke and Gaara's apartment complex.

The three of them got out of the car, and Naruto grabbed his backpack while Gaara took his bag of cloths. They ascended the stairs to the third and top floor. Sasuke pulled out his key and they opened it up. Naruto walked in first and took in the place. There was a small entertainment area to his left and a computer system to his right and in front of his was a hall way and the kitchen. There was an island table that made it so someone could cook and see the people in the living room and/or people on the computer. "Cool." Naruto said as he looked at the room. There was a huge black couch and a decent sized TV and a few racks of DVDs.

He put his bag down and took his shoes off at the entrance. "It's not much but it's the new home." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned. "It's great." He said. Naruto instantly went over to the couch and laid down on it. "Want to watch a movie or something?" He asked. Sasuke walked over to the entertainment center and pulled out a DVD.

* * *

Ok so there is the first chapter… a bit short but I would like feedback on what you think. Either way I'm going to keep going on with this story :P

Sorry about any huge grammar problems I'm not for editing right now.

*~ashley~*


	2. Temptations

An: OMG people are adding this to their favorites and story alerts like CRAZY!! To say the least I'm happy about that. Because of the amount of feedback I decided to hold back writing another chapter to how homecoming changed my life… *I hope those fans that are reading this and NOT getting pissed I love ya* and decided to start on this chapter.

Warning: This is M rated… and there will be M rated material. Don't like don't read.

* * *

Blissful relations

Chapter two: Temptations

Naruto sat down on Sasuke and Gaara as they watched the movie. His body was half way on each boy while his head rested on Gaara's shoulder. Sasuke put in Naruto's favorite movie, Finding Nemo, and the blonde was sucked into the movie. Gaara mentally laughed as he became oblivious to everything around him and focused on the movie. Throughout the whole movie, Sasuke had to try to hold back the urge to touch the younger blonde.

Naruto snuggled up into Gaara's arm as he watched the movie. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's arm as well; Gaara stiffened up a bit at the feeling. It was hard to not make some kind of comment or movement back to the blonde. Luckily for the boys the movie ended and Naruto grinned. "Aww I love the ending." He said. No matter how many times he watched this movie he never got tired of it. He sat up and looked over at his best friends. While Naruto went to sit up his leg rubbed right against a certain organ that sat between his legs. It took every ounce of control to not just jump the blonde. Gaara watched the interaction with a smirk on his face. It didn't take a genius to know what just happened.

Naruto looked at Sasuke strangely. Sasuke's face was red and it looked like he was in discomfort. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." He said back with his face still restrained. Naruto got up and sat on Sasuke's legs and got closer to him. Sasuke gulped as Naruto's leg rubbed his leg right next to his… '_OH god_' Sasuke thought as he felt the budge in his pants get harder. '_Wait, wait... not now._' Sasuke told himself as he looked at the blonde boy in front of him.

Anyone who saw this position would automatically think it was sexual, but to Naruto it was just the way he was. He was known to be innocent, and he was one of the most kind hearted person around. "Are you sure Sasuke? You look like you might be getting a fever." Naruto said as he looked at brunets face.

Sasuke gulped. "I'm fine." He said back before he turned his head and looked over at Gaara with a pleading look as though to beg with the boy to get Naruto off of him before he did something to the boy.

Gaara felt pity on the boy and stood up. He then pulled the blonde into his chest and got him off Sasuke's lap. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the apartment." Gaara said to the blonde. Still carrying Naruto, Gaara took Naruto to the back rooms. "This is... umm my room." Gaara said as he looked at the room that had a small futon and a video game system in it. The room wasn't used for anything other than playing their video games and holding their cloths.

"It's so small. How can you sleep on that small bed?" Naruto asked. He looked at the bed then remembered something. "Oh right you're an insomniac, you barley sleep at all."

Gaara nodded his head before he took the boy out of the room and into another. "This is Sasuke's room." Gaara said. Naruto looked at it and noticed that the room was more or less just a huge bed with a dresser that held a TV. "There is a walk in closet over there and that goes into a bathroom." Gaara said.

Naruto jumped out of Gaara's arms and launched himself onto the bed. Gaara let out an almost nonexistent smile. The blonde seemed to be happy enough to be laying on the bed. Naruto looked up at Gaara. "Do you sometimes sleep here?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Gaara asked as he looked at Naruto.

"It smells like the both of you." He said before he turned his head back to the bed and laid down. "I would know that smell anywhere." Gaara watched the boy. If only he knew that so what he said could easily be taken out of context. Naruto felt at peace as he smelt the scent of Sasuke and Gaara. He took a mental not to take something of theirs before he left. He could fall asleep smelling them, and that is exactly what he did.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the bed all by himself. He was about to fall back asleep when he heard a groan. Naruto froze and opened his eyes. '_Where did that come from?_' He waited a minute and didn't hear anything. _'Alright I guess that's my imagination'_ He thought before he closed his eyes again to try to get back to sleep; then he heard the noise again. He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. '_Ok, that was not my imagination_.' Naruto thought to himself as he heard the noise again.

He got off the bed and went over to hall way where the noises were coming from. Naruto then heard the noise coming from Gaara's room. '_What the hell is going on?_' he thought to himself. He took a step towards the door and saw that the door to the room was open a bit. He peaked though the door and froze at what he saw. Sasuke was sitting up on the futon naked and Gaara was on his knees in front of him. Sasuke's hands were laced though Gaara's hair and he moaned. Naruto backed up from the door. '_I didn't know they were… like that_."

Naruto then felt a bulge in his pants. He looked down and noticed that he had a hard on. He turned bright red and the sight. Sasuke moaned again and Naruto felt himself grow harder. '_This is so wrong_.' He thought to himself as he went and looked in the hole again. They were both now on the bed sucking each other off in the 69 position. Naruto's hand unconsciously went down to his pants as he watched the scene. Naruto quietly unbuttoned his pants and started to play with himself as he watched them on the futon.

The image was so erotic and Naruto found himself getting hotter at the moment. His hand went up and down on his dick as he watched the scene in front of him. '_No wonder why people watch porn_.' He thought to himself as he quickened the pace of his hand as he heard Sasuke moan. Naruto opened his mouth and let out a silent moan. He watched as Sasuke and Gaara sucked each other off. The groans and moans they had were muffled off by the other boys' dick in their mouth. He heard the muffed moans that Sasuke and Gaara made and Naruto tried to hold down his own moan at the site.

He sped up the movement of his hand as he got closer, so close to his release. He watched as both boys cam. Sasuke and Gaara both let go of each other's dick and moaned loudly and Naruto wanted to cum too. He sped up his hand movement, but while doing that he let out a loud moan.

He instantly stopped the movement as he heard sound of someone getting up from the bed. "Did you hear that?" Sasuke's voice said.

"What noise I didn't hear anything." Gaara answered back it was then that Naruto then knew that he had to get back to the room and pretend he was asleep. He quickly raced off to the bedroom and went back to the bed. His pants were sticky from pre-cum but he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. His heart beat was beating supper fast and he tried to calm himself down; though he was still painfully hard.

He tried to get this image out of his mind, but it seemed like the scene wanted to play out in his mind over and over. Naruto let out another light moan, and it was then that Naruto heard footsteps coming from the room as they reached outside the door. "I told you he was asleep." Gaara said.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "No he's not he's faking it." He said. Naruto's body instantly froze up. '_How does he know I'm faking it?_' he questioned himself. '_Am I that bad at acting?_'

"How the hell can you tell?" Gaara's voice said. Naruto smirked into the blankets. '_I guess Sasuke just knows me better_.'

"I know." He said with a slight smirk on his face. He sat down in the bed and looked at the blonde. Naruto sighed before he turned his head towards Sasuke. He knew he was caught. "I told you Gaara."

"I'm sorry… I saw what you two were doing. I didn't think you two were that close." Naruto said as he gulped. Naruto looked over at Gaara and saw Gaara's eyes momentarily widen. "I didn't want to.. umm interrupt you two."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Then what was that noise I heard?" he asked the blonde though he already had a suspension on what exactly that noise was.

"Umm… what noise?" Naruto asked innocently. He put his innocent face on, the one that got him out of a lot of trouble back in the day.

"It sounded like someone moaning." Sasuke said. Naruto's face instantly went to a blush and he put his head into the blankets. Sasuke watched Naruto and grinned. That just confirmed his suspicions. He then noticed that Naruto's pants were unbuttoned and down a bit. '_Oh so he was doing that._' He reached over started to move his hand up and down Naruto's back in a soothing way.

Naruto was already hot and he found himself moving towards the hands movements. He was calming the blonde but at the same time turning him on. "AHH." He moaned out as Sasuke's hand went underneath his t-shirt.

"Sasuke…" Gaara said with caution. Sasuke looked over at Gaara and motioned with his hand that the other boy should come over to the bed. Gaara walked over and sat on the other side of Naruto. Gaara reached his hand out and also touched Naruto's back.

"AHH." Naruto let out another moan at the touch. The two different textures on his back felt amazing. Naruto was in a mental fight with himself. '_What is wrong with me? My best friends shouldn't be turning me on so much._' Naruto felt the hands of his best friends move towards his sides and they tried to roll the blonde over. Naruto let them move him on to his back. Naruto opened his eyes and there he looked up into the faces of Gaara and Sasuke. Both boys looked down at him with lust in their eyes.

Naruto felt embarrassed and instantly and his face went up in a blush but at the same time those glances turned the blonde on. Sasuke leaned down and gave Naruto a kiss on his lips. His tongue went across Naruto's lips and slowly went into the blonde's mouth. His tongue explored the blonde's awaiting mouth. Sasuke groaned at the taste, he could get used to this. He then pulled back. Naruto's eyes were glazed over in lust at the kiss. '_Wow_.' Naruto thought.

Gaara then leaned down. He was then assaulted by another set of lips. Naruto couldn't have ever imagined in his wildest dreams that those lips could make him feel so good. Gaara's tongue invaded his mouth and Naruto let out a loud groan. His mind told him what he was doing was wrong, but his body couldn't get enough of it.

While Naruto was distracted by Gaara's tongue, Sasuke turned his attention towards the blonde's pants. He pulled the boys pants and boxers off in one quick second. Naruto moaned into Gaara's mouth at the feeling of the cold chilly air as it hit his lower parts. Gaara groaned. After all these many years of waiting he was finally getting what he always wanted.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's dick and lightly ran his tongue across the tip. Naruto pulled away from the kiss with Gaara. "AHH... Sasuke…" he moaned out as he moved his hips a bit forward. He wanted to feel that feeling again.

Gaara looked down at Sasuke. "No sex." He told the other.

"I know." Sasuke said back as he looked back down at the squirming boy below him. Naruto's hips were raised as though he was searching for that feeling again. Sasuke smirked before he bent down and gave Naruto's dick another lick.

"Please." Naruto said with a whine. Gaara watched as Naruto begged. "Please more…" he said.

"What do you want Naruto." Sasuke asked as he did one small lick to Naruto's dick. Gaara bent back down and started to lick Naruto's neck. Naruto shuttered at the felling.

"Please Sasuke… I need to feel your mouth." He whispered it so innocently that Sasuke broke. How could he deny the blonde what he needed? Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's dick and put his mouth around it. "OHHHH." He uttered out as he felt the boy's tongue run up and down his dick. The combination of Gaara licking his neck and Sasuke licking and sucking on his dick was too much. He felt like he was being torn apart by the pleasure, but at the same time he didn't want the building sensations to stop.

Gaara bit down softly on Naruto's neck. "AHHHHH Gaara do… do that… again." Naruto's voice called out. That sensation made the boy almost see stars. He felt so close… so very close to his release. Nothing was going to stop him this time.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's dick a bit harder as he saw Naruto get close to his release. Sasuke went even faster and started to bob his head back and forth on Naruto's dick. Naruto looked down at what the two were doing to his body. He could barely see Sasuke though Gaara's hair, but as he looked at Sasuke he saw the other boy's eyes staring directly at him. Gaara lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder. "What's the magic word?" Gaara asked Naruto.

Naruto turned his attention to Gaara. He stared at Gaara before he moved his arms and wrapped them around Gaara's neck and brought him in for a kiss. Once he pulled back he put their noses right up against each other. He was sweating and could hardly keep himself from Cumming. Naruto wanted to feel Gaara bite one more time. He wanted that bite to bring him over the edge. "I'm so … so close... just Gaara please do it... I need… this." He uttered out as he raised his body up a hit more into Sasuke's mouth.

Gaara bent his head back down and bit Naruto's shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto let out one last moan as he felt himself coming undone. He jerked his body into Sasuke's mouth. He could feel Sasuke's mouth stay on his dick and that made the blonde cum even more. Sasuke did a few more licks before he let his mouth off of Naruto's dick and Gaara lifted himself off Naruto's shoulder. It didn't take a genius to see that Naruto was gone and off into the blissful feeling the two gave them. Naruto's face was peaceful and his eyes were still glazed over.

"Oh wow, do you think we took it a bit far?" Gaara asked Sasuke as they looked down at their blonde.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that to him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Do you think we scared him off?" Gaara asked.

"Oh no. If anything this will jut help us out because now he knows just how good we can make him feel."

Naruto felt himself coming back from his organism. The two boy looked down at Naruto and smiled. Gaara lifted himself up and gave Naruto and kiss, and once he was done Sasuke gave the boy one too. Sasuke went to get up to leave, but Naruto reached out and grabbed onto him. "Stay with me?" He asked Sasuke and then looked over at Gaara. "Both of you."

They both nodded and laid down with Naruto in the middle of them. Sasuke pulled the covers up and covered the three of them up. Naruto closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he felt at ease.

* * *

Ok so here it is. We are getting into the juicy stuff. Read and review. I hope this chapter doesn't have as many mistakes as the other chapter. I wrote this for HOURS!!!!

*~ashley~*


	3. learning to trust

AN: Alright so here is another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews that's why I decided to start writing this chapter. Im about to 2 finish up school soon so idk when updates will be I'll try to get as many in as I can till I have to turn my laptop in. : ( Oh and…. well this whole story is going to be mostly one sex scene after another with a bit of fluffy stuff in between. ENJOY

Blissful relations

Chapter three: learning to trust

Naruto felt like he was wrapped up in a taco. There were two warm bodies pushed up against him and he was stuck. '_A Naruto sandwich… the irony'_ Sasuke was behind him as he spooned the boy, while Gaara was in front of him. Sasuke's hands were on the blonde's upper legs, and Gaara's hands were located on Naruto butt. Sasuke's head was on his shoulder and Gaara's nose was right up against his own. Naruto could feel their breaths mingle in the air next to him; Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he had a hard on.

Naruto moved his hips and had to bite his lower lip to keep the moan from getting out. That small shift caused Sasuke's hand to move from his upper leg right to his… yea Naruto knew he was in trouble now. His dick got harder at the feeling, and to make it worse Naruto heard a chuckle come from behind. Naruto gasped as the hand on his dick tightened just a bit. "Ahh," Naruto's mouth opened up and moaned the noise as he felt the man's hand on him start to move up and down his shaft. "Uhh…. Sasuke….. what…… are….. Ahhh…." Naruto couldn't hold in the moan as Sasuke's hand tightened a bit.

That sound that Naruto let out made Gaara open his own eyes. "Isn't this a nice scene to wake up to?" Gaara said with a small smirk on his face. Naruto moaned as Sasuke gave moved his hand a bit faster. Gaara grinned as he looked up into Naruto's eyes in a primitive way before he moved his hand over to the blonde's dick as well. Gaara looked at Sasuke and the other man nodded.

Naruto was then being assaulted by two hands on him. Both were going different speeds at different parts of his dick. Sasuke got the lower part of his dick while Gaara played with the head of his erection. "Ahh.. Sasuke… Gaara…" He moaned out. Naruto closed his eyes and placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder and he felt himself coming undone. "Oh god." He sloppily brought both Gaara and Sasuke's mouths to his lips and kissed the two of them at the same time. The kiss just made the two of them move their hands even faster. Naruto felt himself coming to that peak. He pulled away from the kiss and screamed out their names loudly as he came. Gaara and Sasuke kept on moving their hands as he climaxed.

Naruto fell back to the bed with a sigh. These boys were something else. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see Sasuke and Gaara. The covers were pulled back and Naruto would see the erections that Sasuke and Gaara had. He thought about the situation in his head. They made him feel so good, yet he hadn't done anything for the two of them.

Naruto sat up and pulled Gaara and Sasuke back onto the bed and placed himself right in between the two of them. "Naruto?" Gaara questioned the blonde a bit unsure of what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto placed his shaking hands on both boys. "You made me feel good." He stated as he moved both hands down to their pants. "I want to make you feel the same."

"You don't have to." Sasuke said. He could clearly see that the blonde was trembling. "We did that without expecting anything in return." Naruto didn't listen to him and instead moved his hands into both of the boys' boxers. The second Naruto heard both of the boys moan he felt himself get hard again. 'Dam just a moan from these two and I get hard.' He thought to himself.

Naruto pulled their boxers down and he took their erections out of the restraining fabric. Now Naruto was a decent size, but Sasuke and Gaara were huge. '_Oh wow,'_ Naruto gulped as he looked at them. It was then that he got a bit nervous. It wasn't like he ever did something like this before.

Gaara noticed the nervous look in Naruto's eyes and sat up a bit while he leaned on his arms so that he was eye level with Naruto. "It's alright if you aren't ready for something like this. We will give you time." Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes and the two of them shared a quick kiss. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and looked into Gaara's eyes.

Naruto felt a jump in his stomach like butterflies. It was a strange feeling and one that Naruto wasn't quite sure how to react to. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them back up and looked over at Sasuke. He nodded in agreement to what Gaara said. "We won't force you into anything."

"I just…" He looked down at the bed in embarrassment. "I just don't know how to..." He said.

Gaara and Sasuke exchanged grins and Sasuke sat up as well. "We can teach you." He said. Naruto looked up and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto moved his body so that he was facing Sasuke more.

"Will you?" He asked. Sasuke smiled before he gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips.

"Just allow me to guide you." He waited for Naruto's response. Once Naruto nodded in approval Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's right hand and directed it to Gaara's leg. Gaara leaned back more so he had better access to him. "If at any time you want to stop doing it then just tell me."

Naruto could feel his heart beat loudly in his head as his hand along with Sasuke's touched Gaara's leg. Gaara took in a big breath as Naruto's fingers lightly touched Gaara's skin. Naruto's touch was electrifying. Naruto felt a warm burning sensation on his fingers as they grazed the skin below him. Naruto's eyes moved from where his hand was up to Gaara's face and he was instantly surprised at the sight. Gaara had his mouth slightly opened and his eyes were completely focused on Naruto's eyes. Naruto could see the trust and love within those eyes. It scared the blonde a bit, but at the same time it made him want to see more.

Sasuke's hand tightened on Naruto's hand and Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze. There was this silent understanding between the two of them. Sasuke started to direct Naruto's hand and he turned back to Gaara. His hand started to slowly go up the other man's leg. Naruto gulped as his hand moved towards the final destination. He could feel himself shaking a bit but as he started to Sasuke placed his other arm around Naruto to reassure him. Naruto's hands moved to the tip of Gaara's erection.

Naruto saw Gaara slightly jump and the feeling and Naruto heard a airy moan. Naruto looked up at Gaara again and saw that he had his eye lids half closed in pleasure. '_Did my hand do that?_' he wondered. This time he moved his hand all on his own and touched the tip again. "Ahhh." Gaara let slip from his lips. Naruto looked at Gaara again and saw the pleasure on his face.

Sasuke directed Naruto's hand to wrap around Gaara's erection. Gaara's hips buckled forward and his eyes shut in pleasure. Sasuke moved his hand off of Naruto's as the blonde started to get into the movement. Sasuke watched the scene and felt himself get hard at the sight.

Naruto felt someone poking himself in the back and kept on moving his hand as he turned around to look and see what it was. Sasuke had a raging hard-on. Naruto turned his body so that it was facing the two of them. He took his other hand and placed it on Sasuke's erection as well. Naruto didn't like the idea of one of them being left out.

Sasuke gasped out at the feeling of Naruto's hand on him. It was better than anything he could have imagined. Naruto started to bring both boys towards their climax and Naruto felt himself getting close from just doing that to them. He couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong for doing this. He knew that being homosexual was slowly being more accepted in society that no one would have a major problem with. Yet a three-some homosexual relationship, if that is what someone would call this arrangement, could not be accepted.

He did a few more pumps to the boys. They screamed out his name at the same time, and that brought Naruto over the edge himself and he came hard on the sheets. He felt himself be pulled in by four arms and he felt two bodies press up against him.

They stayed like that for a few moments before they moved Naruto. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Sasuke and Gaara standing in front of him. "Naruto there is something we wanted to talk to you about." Gaara said. Naruto nodded his head. "We love you." Gaara said. "We've always held deep feelings for you."

"Really?" Naruto asked before he turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Yes, ever since we were in freshmen year." Sasuke trustfully said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto demanded from the two of them.

"We didn't want to scare you away. You were so young and we didn't want to ruin our friendship, but now we're older and Sasuke and I are having… uhh a hard time without you knowing." Gaara said.

"We want you to know we love you and we want to be in a relationship with you." Sasuke added.

"As in all three of us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Gaara nodded their heads.

Alright so the next chapter is OUT!!! Ha-ha what will Naruto say?  
what else will our three boys do… other then sex… (I have a plot line for this story)


	4. Friendship’s bond

An: working through a writer's block on other stories so I thought that I might as well as write this out. This chapter is taken right out of my memory from the day that my friend told me about his 3 some relationship. This chapter is more about Naruto and his friendship with Ino. :P

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Blissful relations

Chapter four: Friendship's bond

Naruto walked through the halls ways of the school as he headed to his third period class. His pocket vibrated and his hand instantly went to pull out his phone. He had hoped for a text message from Sasuke or Gaara, but it was a text message from Ino.

Naruto, do you have a laptop charger I can borrow?  
Mine broke and I'm not going to be able to get one anytime soon.  
Ino  
11: 28

Naruto quickly texted her back that he had an extra charger down at Kiba's house and that if she gave him a ride there after school she could get it then. Ino was one of his best friends. Naruto entered his class and sat down in the desk. As he sat there, Naruto wondered if he should tell Ino about what happened that weekend. She was always supportive of whatever he told her before. Last year he came out to her that he felt that he might be bisexual. She was the first and thus far one of the only friends that knew about his sexuality.

Naruto walked out of the school building once school was over. He looked in the parking lot and saw his blonde friend, Ino walk towards her car. He quickly jogged over to her. "Hey Ino" Naruto said to her.

"Hey Naruto." She said as she opened the car door and unlocked all the doors. "Alright so to Kiba's house we go." She said as she started the car up.

Naruto went into the car and buckled up. She pealed out of the parking lot and they started to head off to Kiba's house. Naruto took a deep breath. He made up his mind earlier and he knew that he had to tell someone what was on his mind, and Ino was the only friend he could talk about these kinds of things with. "Ino, I have to ask you something." Ino nodded at him as she kept her eyes on the road. "How do you feel about… having more than one partner?"

"What do you mean? If you mean cheating that is wrong." She told him. "Are you cheating?" She asked.

"No I'm not cheating, and I didn't mean cheating. I was talking about something more like… a relationship with three people."

"Oh…" Ino thought for a moment. She never really thought that much about that kind of relationship before. "Well if it's what someone wants who am I to stand in the way of their happiness." She stopped at a red light and turned to Naruto with a suspicious look. "Naruto is there something you are trying to tell me?" She asked.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Don't get mad." He warned. It fidgeted in his seat and looked down at his feet.

"Why would I get mad? When would I ever get mad at you?" She said with a smile. "You're my gay ball of sunshine." She said with a laugh.

"Alright… umm you remember Sasuke and Gaara right." Ino nodded her head. "We… umm I sort of went over to their place this weekend and… well" He didn't know how to put it. He bit his lip as he tried to think of the word to use.

The light turned green and Ino moved the car forward. "Come on tell me." She said to him as she glanced over at her friend. She could tell something was up with him and it was bothering her friend.

"Chill I'll get there. Please don't judge me... but we sort of got together." He said as he closed his eyes.

"All three of you… like as in a threesome?" She asked a bit surprised. "I've known that you have all been close since childhood but I never thought that you like each other like that." She smiled and looked over at Naruto for a moment. "If you're happy though, I can't really say anything."

Naruto smiled at his friend. "Really?" He asked. She nodded as she drove. "I thought you would reject me."

"How could I ever do that? You know I love you." She said with a smile. Naruto's grin got even wider. "So my guess is that you don't want anyone else knowing about your relationship."

"Not for now at least; we just started this relationship." He said with a smile, "and I don't really know how this is going to work out or where this is going."

"I understand if you need someone to talk to just call me alright." Ino said as she drove up to Kiba's drive way and parked the car.

"I will. One second let me go get the charger." He said as he raced out of the car. Ino smiled at the blonde. She really did love him, and she could only hope that Sasuke and Gaara cherished him.

Naruto went to the door and got the door. Kiba's mom answered the door. "Hello Naruto. Kiba has work today."

"I know I just need the laptop charger I left over here last week." Naruto said. Kiba's mom nodded her head and let Naruto into the house. Naruto went over to the living room and picked up the charger. "Thanks see you around."

"See you around Naruto. Don't be a stranger." Kiba's mom called out as Naruto left the house and shut the door.

Naruto walked back out to the car and passed Ino the charger. "So I have a question about what you just told me." She said as she put the car into reverse and pealed out of the drive way.

"What is it?"

"Well I just wondering, how does the sex work?" Naruto's face went bright red at the question. "With a chick and two guys I can see how that works, but you only have one hole."

"INO!" Naruto blushed even more. He never imagined that she would ask such a direct question. "Can we not talk about this? We haven't even gotten that far."

"Still it's something you might want to talk about with them." She said to him as they drove off. The week went by slowly for Naruto. He spent much of his lazing around. He did school work and he would talk to Ino about the new relationship.

Naruto sat in his last period class and waited for the school day to end. Sasuke should be outside waiting for him since he was going to spend yet another weekend up there with them. "Ino you should come up Sunday and hang out with us. Then we could drive back together." He said to his friend.

"Aren't I going to put a cramp on the 'love' vibe?" She joked.

"I doubt it. Come on I want all four of us to hang out. Plus they live next to the mall so we could go shopping." He said with a grin.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine, you know that I can't refuse shopping." Ino said with smile. Naruto jumped his friend and gave her a hug.

"This is going to be such fun." A few moments later the school bell rang and Naruto got up.

"How do you even get to their place?" Ino asked as she stood up and grabbed her bag and put her laptop into it.

"I don't remember." Naruto said with a laugh. "I'll get you directions." He said to her. The both of them made their way out of the school building. Once Naruto reached the school doors he smiled as he saw Sasuke waiting out by his car.

"Aww he's waiting for you." Ino said and she poked the boy in the stomach.

"Don't poke me." He said as he turned to Ino and poked her back. That started a poke war between the two of them. "Ino!" Naruto screamed out as she poked him and ran off towards her car. He didn't feel like chasing after her and decided to let her run off.

"I'll see you Sunday. Have fun!" she yelled as she pulled out her keys.

"Alright, call me when you get to the mall and I'll give you directions from there." He yelled out as he walked over towards Sasuke. Ino got into her car and left. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"Do I want to know?" he asked as he referred to the poking fest he just watched.

"It's just Ino." He said as he walked over to the passenger side door and got it. "You should get used to seeing that kind of thing happen with the two of us." Sasuke nodded and started to drive off. "So…" Naruto said as he looked around. 'Why am I so nervous it's Sasuke.' He told himself, yet it didn't do anything. "oh I told Ino about our… well yea our relationship."

"How did that turn out?" he asked

"Wonderful. At first I thought she would disown me or something. She just said that if I'm happy it's alright." Naruto grinned. "Oh and is it ok if she comes down Sunday? We can go to the mall or something."

"I'm alright with that, but have a fun time trying to get Gaara out of his cave."

"His cave?" Naruto asked.

"Oh there was a new video game that just got released and he won't get off the game until he finishes it up." Sasuke said with a sigh. "It's really annoying at night when I'm trying to sleep."

"I bet I can get him off the video game." Naruto said with an innocent grin. Sasuke looked over and laughed at the blonde. Things were defiantly going to get better with him around more often.

"I bet you could." Sasuke muttered. Naruto didn't know how easy it was to take things he said and make it wrong. '_Sometimes he's just too cute._'

Sasuke put the apartment key into the slot and opened the door. Naruto walked into the apartment and smiled. He could hear the noise of Gaara playing the video game. He quickly raced off to Gaara's room and looked inside. Gaara sat on the futon with the video game controller in his hands. Naruto walked into the room and stared at the red headed boy, yet it was as though he wasn't there.

Sasuke came into the room and shook his head. "See I told you. He won't get off the video game."

Naruto huffed before he went and sat down next to Gaara. "Gaara…." He said as he put his head on the other boys shoulder. Gaara slightly moved and Naruto ended up face first on the sheets. "Really Gaara?" Naruto huffed out. Naruto got up and started to walk away. "I'll get you later." Naruto said as he walked out of the room. Sasuke laughed a bit at the situation. Gaara didn't take his eyes off the TV screen the whole time, while Naruto was now on a rant about how stupid boyfriends could be.

Sasuke walked out of the room and followed Naruto as he sat down on the couch and looked at the movies. "What's come come paradise?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke bolted over to the DVD and snatched it from him. "That is not something you should watch." He said as he took the DVD and placed it on top of the entertainment center.

"Is that… porn?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer the question and instead walked away. Naruto looked up at the DVD oh he was going to watch that.

* * *

AN: ok sorry no sex in this one. : P I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
*~ashley~*


	5. How to get Gaara off a video game

An: thanks for all the support! Here's the next chapter 3 u all. This is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written… like reading it over again how was I able to write all this? Lol idk I was bored in class and just started to write. (lol)

Blissful relations

Chapter 5: How to get Gaara off a video game

Naruto sat at the dinner table with a bowl of ramen. "I can't believe you talked me into buying that." Sasuke said with a sigh. "There is no nutritional value of ramen."

"I don't like ramen because of the nutritional value. It's the best food in the world, that's why I love it." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at the older.

"You can be so immature at times." Sasuke said with a laugh as he walked over to Naruto's seat with a burrito. Naruto slurped down his noodles and looked back at the room where Gaara played his game. "Is he ever going to get off?"

"I can't guarantee that. Gaara loves his video games."

Naruto pouted and took another bite of his noodles. "I came up here to spend time with the two of you, it's no fun if he doesn't get off that game." Naruto finished up the noodles and looked over at Sasuke. There had to be a way to get Gaara off the video game. Naruto thought of a bunch of different ways to get him off the game. He considered a fire, but that would cause a huge problem, turning off the game, but Gaara would be pissed beyond belief and Naruto wanted to live to see tomorrow. He put the bowl into the sink and started to wash his dish when an idea hit Naruto. Naruto put his innocent look on and walked over to Sasuke. "Let's go watch Gaara play the video game."

"Why would you want to do that? He's just going to act like we're not even there."

"Please." he pouted. "If he won't get off the game to hang out with us the least I want to do is be around the two of you."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He picked up his dish and put in into the sink and decided that the dish could wait till later. Naruto did a mini dance and ran back into Gaara's room. Naruto entered the room and saw Gaara on the bed with the video game controller in his hand.

Naruto grinned as he sat down behind him on the futon/bed. It was pulled out so there was more than enough room for him and Sasuke once he got into the room. Naruto laid down on the bed and watched Gaara. He really didn't notice anything going on around him. Naruto watched the game for a few minutes until Sasuke walked in.

Naruto smiled at the situation that played out in his head. He only prayed that his worked. Sasuke walked over to the bed and Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Naruto what are you thinking?" He asked. Naruto sat up and pulled Sasuke down to the bed. Sasuke allowed the blonde to pull him down so that he was above Naruto.

Naruto giggled and lifted his head up to kiss Sasuke. Naruto put his hands up behind Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer to his body. Sasuke, though confused, didn't stop Naruto from doing as he pleased. Naruto pulled himself from the other's lips and instantly went and attacked his neck with licks and sucks. Sasuke groaned at the feeling. "What are you doing?"

Naruto detached himself from Sasuke's neck. "I'm getting Gaara off the video game." Naruto glanced over at said boy.

"I'm not going to complain."

Naruto rolled his eyes before he went back to attacking Sasuke's neck. Naruto wasn't going to lie. He was a bit nervous at the whole situation. Though last time he took the first move everything ended up being alright. Naruto took his hands and flipped Sasuke over onto the bed and sat himself on Sasuke's waist. "You're playing with fire here." Sasuke said.

"I intend to get burned." Where did that come from? Naruto didn't know himself, but he knew that he wanted to get Gaara's attention and he was going to get that. Naruto moved his hands up and down Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looked up at Naruto's eyes the whole time and watched Naruto as he moved his hands towards Sasuke's pants. Sasuke licked his lips as he looked at the scene in front of him. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke quickly on the lips.

Naruto's hands unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled them down just enough to release Sasuke's hard on from the constricting material. Sasuke let out a sigh and the feeling. Naruto sat up and pulled his own shirt off. Sasuke's hands instantly went to touch Naruto's stomach and started to rub and down his chest. "Ahhh." Naruto let out with a moan.

Naruto grinded his hips against Sasuke's erection, and he caused Sasuke to moan out loudly. Sasuke sat up and grabbed Naruto and picked him up a bit while he tossed Naruto's pants off and threw it across the room. "Someone's impatient."

Sasuke groaned and tossed Naruto back down onto the bed beneath him. "I told you that you were playing with fire." Sasuke's lips crashed onto Naruto's. Naruto easily submitted and allowed Sasuke to dominate the kiss. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the feeling of being dominated by Sasuke and Gaara turned him on even more. Though Naruto had to get back on top of Sasuke for what he wanted to do.

"What is going on?" The sudden voice of Gaara made both boys stop the kiss to look at him. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I got tired of waiting for you to get off the game." Naruto said. While Sasuke was distracted with Gaara Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chest and rolled him over so that Naruto was back on top. "See what you miss when you're stuck on that video game." Gaara licked his lips at the sight. This was much better than a video game could ever be.

Naruto bent over Sasuke and started to lick the man's chest. Sasuke let out a moan while Naruto started to kiss, lick and nip his way down Sasuke's happy trail. Sasuke put his hands into Naruto's hair as he allowed the blonde to do as he wished. Gaara gulped at the sight and felt a budge in his pants. He looked down at his pants and sighed.

Naruto finally got to his destination. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to gently circle around Sasuke's base. Sasuke opened his mouth and put his head back in pleasure. When did he learn to do that? He started to move his tongue up Sasuke's shaft till he reached the tip. Naruto licked up the small amount of pre-come. It wasn't disgusting, but at the same time it wasn't all that pleasant. Yet it tasted like… well Sasuke.

Gaara not had his hands in his pants as he watched the sight in front of him. It was so arousing to watch the scene. His eyes then focused on Naruto's erecting. He was pleasuring Sasuke while getting nothing back. Gaara grinned before he crawled back where the other two were positioned. Sasuke laid on his back with his legs wide open, while Naruto had his face in Sasuke's crotch and he was positioned on his knees.

Sasuke moaned out as Naruto took him into his mouth. He never would have imagined that he knew how to use his mouth like that. Sasuke tried hard not to, but he found himself driving his body upward and fucking Naruto in the mouth.

Naruto opened the back of his throat the best he could while Sasuke started to thrust into his mouth. It wasn't painful though. It seemed more like he was being dominated by the elder and he liked it. He started to relax and enjoy the moment when he suddenly felt some wet engulf his erection. 'What the-?' he thought to himself. He looked over to where Gaara was at and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Naruto knew that it was Gaara. '_Oh god' _Naruto though. The sensation of Gaara's tongue as it swirled around his erection was insatiable.

Naruto moaned and Sasuke almost saw stars. He was so close to reaching his climax. Gaara sucked on Naruto's erection and felt the boy lightly thrust into his mouth. Gaara was now full out jacking off at the scene and he felt himself getting closer to release. Naruto moaned and closed his eyes tight as he felt Gaara moan with his erection in his mouth. The feeling of Gaara's mouth moaning along with the wet tongue and sucking on his dick made him explode. Naruto in return moaned out loudly and that made Sasuke come. Gaara's mouth was filled with Naruto's seed and that thought itself made Gaara finally climax.

Naruto removed Sasuke's dick from his mouth after he swallowed Sasuke's substance. "wow." He said as he flopped down in the futon.

Gaara got up and looked at the two of them. "I'm glad I got off the game for this."

"and you're going to stay off that game." Naruto said as he looked at him. "Other wise next time we'll just go off into another room and not have you be apart of it."

"That's mean." Naruto stuck his tongue out before his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry again let's get something to eat." He said as he got off the futon and grabbed some cloths.

"I don't think I've eaten in the last few days." Gaara commented.

"You haven't you've been on the damn game." Sasuke muttered before he too got up.

*** time skip… cause I can***

Naruto waited until it was late at night before he got up out of the bed. He looked over at the two boys who slept next to him. Sasuke was a light sleeper so Naruto knew he had to keep the TV turned down low. Naruto knew that the insomniac would only sleep for a few hours or so Naruto had to watch it before he got back up.

Naruto got out of their hold and walked out of the bedroom. He then tiptoed into the living room and looked up to where Sasuke put the DVD earlier. Now he just had to figure out how to get the DVD down. Now Naruto wasn't short, he hated being called short. He was vertically challenged. Naruto looked at the shelves on the entertainment center. _'I think those should hold me' _he thought to himself. As he grabbed one of the shelves and used that to pull himself up. He was determined to get to that movie and watch it.

He climbed up and reached his hand out. He grabbed the movie before he jumped back down and landed with a thud. Naruto froze and waited a few moments to listen for any movements from the other room. Once he checked to make sure there were no more movements, Naruto turned the DVD player on a put the movie inside. He turned to TV on and turned the volume down to two. It was soft enough to not be heard a few feet away but just fine for Naruto to listen to when he was up close.

The title screen came up and Naruto almost jumped. There were pictures of people having sex on the menu. Naruto pushed play on the DVD and waited for the movie to start.

In the back room, Sasuke opened his eyes. He could have sworn that he heard a loud thud a few moments ago. He looked over in the bed and noticed that Naruto was gone. '_What the… where did he go?' _Sasuke lightly woke up Gaara. "Gaara, Naruto's like disappeared."

Naruto watched the tape in fascination. A random guy came over to another male's apartment and they ended up chit chatting a bit before they ended up having sex. Naruto squirmed around on the ground as he noticed that all the moans and images were giving him a hard on. Naruto bit his lips a looked down at his member. Would it be wrong? He gulped and closed his eyes for a moment before he let his hand start to travel down his body.

He moved his shirt and started to play with his nipples as he heard the men on the DVD moaning out and screaming. He suddenly had a flash of what Gaara and Sasuke did to him the last weekend and moaned himself. He wanted to feel like that again. He moved his hand down to his boxers and let his finger brush against the fabric that was on his dick. He let out a slight moan at the feeling.

Naruto looked at the TV and watched as another man walked in from the front door. The other male who owned the house gestured to the other man and the two of them pounded into the visitor's entrance at the same time. Naruto watched the tape and looked down as though he imagined Sasuke and Gaara talking him at the same time. The idea made him even more horney. Naruto pulled his boxers off and looked at the TV screen. The male in the movie seemed to enjoy it as the two of them pounded into his hole. He wondered if he would feel the same.

Naruto closed his eyes and let the moaning from the movie move him. He placed his hand on his member and started to move his hand back on forth on his shaft. "Ahh… Gaara… Sasuke." Naruto moaned to himself as he moved his hands up and down. He felt himself close and let his hand go away from there. He took a deep breath before he moved his fingers down past his member to his entrance. He bit his lip as he put the finger into him.

Naruto put his head back so that he faced the ceiling. It hurt more then he thought it would. He started to move his finger back and forth inside himself. He started to relax and enjoy the feeling when his finger hit a certain spot inside him. "AHHH!" he screamed out loudly. He couldn't believe what he just felt. He moved another finger into himself and started to ride with his thrusts. He wanted to find that spot again.

Suddenly the light came on and Naruto froze in terror. Why was he always caught in these kind of situations. "Naruto?" A voice called out. Naruto opened his eyes and looked over to the hallway and saw Gaara and Sasuke standing there.

"I can explain." Naruto said though the second after he said that a loud scream was heard on the DVD as the three some ended as the three males came. "Well… yea." He blushed bright red and looked down at the floor.

"You watched the tape?" Sasuke said as he looked at the TV screen. "Didn't I tell you not to?"

"No you just said that it's something I shouldn't watch… not that I couldn't watch it." Naruto said. Naruto looked down at himself and noticed that he still had his fingers in him. Naruto started to move his finger a bit to pull it out, but paused and let out a moan. His fingers brushed that spot and he found himself closing his eyes in pleasure.

Gaara gulped at the sight. This wasn't good rather he or Sasuke would jump the boy and take him on the floor. "Naruto? I think we should get to bed." Gaara didn't know what to say.

"Please I want…. I need to two of you." Sasuke almost lost his cool right there. He gulped and looked at the blonde in front of him.

"What do you need the two of us to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I need the two of you… inside me." Naruto moaned out as he begged the two boys in front of him. "Please I need you two."

"Are you sure you want both of us at the same time? Why not choose one of us for the first time? It's going to hurt." Gaara said.

"No I want both of you." Naruto said back with a moan. "Please let me have it." Sasuke looked at Gaara. What kind of evil person would leave their boyfriend in such distress? Sasuke and Gaara walked over to the boy and watched as Naruto slowly moved the fingers out of him. Just the sight of him doing that turned both of the boys on.

"Alright let's move to the bedroom." Sasuke said with a smirk. Gaara put his hands around Naruto a quickly picked him up. Naruto put his hands behind Gaara's neck for support. He leaned forward and kissed the other boy's neck. He then stuck his tongue out and licked the boy's neck.

Gaara almost dropped Naruto at the feeling. When did Naruto become so outgoing? Naruto grinned and started to nip at the boy's neck. They eventually made it back to the bed and Gaara lightly tossed Naruto onto it. "Dude why is your neck all red?" Sasuke asked.

"Blonde here attacked it while I was coming over here." Gaara said back to Sasuke as the two of them looked at him. Naruto fidgeted under their intense stares. "Are you sure you want this?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded. "I was thinking about it all week. Ino said something about how our sex life would work, and it got me thinking."

"Ino? You told Ino?" Gaara asked. "Why didn't you tell me you told her earlier?"

"If you got off that dam game you would have known earlier." Sasuke muttered.

"Yea I told her. I tell her everything. She was talking to me about how sex would work with the three of us."

"You don't have to do this though Naruto." Gaara said as he took a seat next to Naruto. "We're not expecting much from you right now. We know that this is your first time-"

"Wait, who said it was my first time?" Naruto questioned a bit defensibly.

"You've had sex with a guy before?" Sasuke asked surprised and a bit pissed. When had this happened?

"I went to Kiba's party this summer." Naruto said as he looked down embarrassed.

"Didn't we tell you not to go?" Sasuke asked while he wondered what else the blonde hadn't told them.

"Well… yea." Naruto didn't know how to defend that one. Ino asked him to go with her to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. The ironic thing was that he was the one to do the stupid thing. "You two were off registering for classes that day. I drank a bit and… well yea, that happened."

"You lost your virginity drunk?" Gaara was pissed now.

"Once second I thought you were new to all this?" Sasuke asked Naruto confused. He always seemed to second guess himself with them.

"I said I had sex… never said it was good sex." Naruto looked down the floor. "If I change my mind I'll tell you two." He said. "But can we at least try it out?" Both boys looked at each other for a moment before they turned to Naruto.

"Alright." Naruto instantly nodded. Sasuke sat down on the other side of Naruto. "We're going to be as gentle as we can be." Sasuke said as he leaned over to Naruto and lightly pushed him back on the bed. Naruto complied and laid back. Sasuke and Gaara quickly discarded their shirts and tossed them across the room.

Naruto looked down at himself and noticed that he only had a shirt on. He went to sit up, but Gaara held him down. "We'll get everything." He said as he started to pull up Naruto shirt. Gaara bent his head down and began to lick Naruto's stomach. Naruto jumped at the feeling before he settled down and sighed. Then he felt Sasuke start to lift up the other side of his shirt and start to kiss him there. Both boys began their way up while they slowly lifted up Naruto's shirt.

Naruto closed his eyes in bliss. There was something about the way those kisses and nips felt that made the blonde want more. The two boys lifted the shirt off Naruto and stared down at him. Sasuke licked his upper lip slightly before he moved down and kissed the blonde on the mouth.

Naruto easily submitted into the kiss. He loved the strange and sweet taste of Sasuke. Once Sasuke broke apart Gaara's lips attacked his. Naruto moaned at the feeling. While Sasuke was a bit more caring and sweet with the kisses, almost as if he wanted to protect the blonde, Gaara's kisses were fierce and demanding. Almost to tell the blonde that he was to submit. The contrast in their kisses was more than enough to drive the blonde crazy.

When Gaara was kissing Naruto, Sasuke stood up and made his way to the dresser. On the top shelf, underneath a bunch of socks, was a bottle of lube. Sasuke took it out and looked down at Naruto and Gaara. He loved both deeply, and both Gaara and Sasuke wanted to make Naruto theirs. In comprise to not destroy their friendship, Gaara and Sasuke both agreed to not make the blonde choose and instead make it a three some relationship. Along the way both Gaara and Sasuke noticed that they too started to fall in love, though since neither would submit to the other, that wouldn't have lasted long. With Naruto though they not only get what they both want, but they are also together.

Sasuke walked back over to the bed and sat down. Gaara pulled away from Naruto's mouth and looked at Sasuke. "How are we going to do this?" He asked.

"We are going to have to put him on top of both of us." Sasuke said. "Want me to take him first?" He asked. Gaara nodded knowing that he was going to have to distract the blonde while Sasuke entered him.

Naruto looked at both of the boys in front of him as they talked. He really had no clue how this was going to work. Sasuke moved over to Naruto and gave him a kiss. Sasuke put some lube onto three of his fingers before he moved his attention to Naruto's entrance. Sasuke slipped one of his fingers in and let out a moan. Naruto was so tight around his fingers.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the pain that erupted from the finger inside him. Gaara leaned down and kissed away the few tears that Naruto didn't even notice as they rolled down his cheeks.

Sasuke moved the finger in and out of the blonde, before he put another finger into him. Sasuke knew that he was going to have to stretch him wide and prepare him for not just one dick but two.

Naruto's body tensed as the other finger entered him. "It's alright Naruto, just relax." Gaara's soothing voice said to the blonde. Naruto relaxed a bit and closed his eyes and tried to relax. Gaara leaned down and started to place kisses on his neck to distract him from the pain.

Sasuke placed another finger into Naruto and Naruto bit his lip to hold in a whine. He knew it was going to hurt but it didn't stop the pain. Gaara moved up Naruto's neck and placed a kiss on his lips while his hand moved down to play with Naruto's chest. Naruto let out a moan and sighed. He was a bit scared for what was going to happen but he wanted it and he knew that with the two of them everything would turn out alright.

DON'T HATE ME! I ended it right in the middle sorry but I turn in my laptop for school 2moro so I NEED to post this up pronto… plus its LONG as hell. Hope you all enjoy. It took many of hours. I'll update as soon as I can. :P

*~ashley~*


	6. Double the pain, double the pleasure

An: hello… well that was a hell of a long wait wasn't it? Lol I was looking though my computer and was all wtf is this? Opened it and was all well this has been written for how long and I never posted it? SORRY lol. Well here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Blissful relations

Chapter 6: Double the pain, Double the pleasure

Naruto was nervous as hell, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it, them. Sasuke slowly removed the fingers from inside Naruto, and he found himself whimpering at the loss. "Just a few moments and you'll feel even better." Garra whispered into his ear. Naruto let out a few deep breaths while mentally preparing himself for what he knew would come.

Sasuke squirted out a lot of lube onto his hand and started to rub it on his dick as well as put some on the outside of Naruto's hole. "God I can't wait to get inside." Sasuke muttered as he pumped himself a few times. He slowly aligned himself up with Naruto, before bit by bit entering him.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain and discomfort. He felt like his was being ribbed open, "Just relax a bit, it will make it better." Garra said before he started to kiss and lick his neck and jaw. Naruto needed a distraction, so Garra reached down and started to jack Naruto off. Naruto was almost instantly moaning.

"Move now." Naruto eventually moaned out.

"With pleasure." Sasuke started to do small movements back and forth, and then he moved a little bit more out then back in. Naruto was seeing stars, gosh this was so hot.

"Garra I need Garra too." Naruto chocked out, knowing that if he didn't speak up now he sure as hell wasn't going to get the both of them before he came.

"Are you sure?" Garra asked as he looked into the blonde's eyes. "It's ok if you can only take one of us right now." Naruto nodded his head in affirmation. "You heard him Sasuke." Sasuke grabbed ahold of Naruto and pushed him up so he was up against him slightly on his own knees.

Naruto put his weight on Sasuke not knowing if he could do much of anything else. "This is going to hurt… a lot." Sasuke said into Naruto hair. "And if at any time you can't-"

"I'll be fine." He got out. Sasuke looked over at Garra and nodded and a moment latter Naruto found himself matched with an intense pain.

He unconsciously tightened up and both Sasuke and Garra groaned, "You've got to relax, or this won't work." Sasuke got out.

Naruto focused on his breathing which was extremely ridged until he got relaxed, "Just like that." Garra added as he added a little more of himself inside, Naruto started to tighten up again, but caught himself. He started to breathe through it again and before he knew it both of them where inside.

"Oh I never imaged." Sasuke got out with a grunt, "are you alright Naruto?"

"yea… just please move." Naruto got out trying not to sob. It hurt, but he remembered how it hurt before, it has got to get better eventually. Sasuke started to move a little bit, and so did Garra. All three of them being completely inexperienced in this just went with what felt right.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain while trying to move so one of them hit his spot. He couldn't describe this pain, and he soon hoped that the other two would come already so this would end. Then something changed, one of them, he had no clue who was who at the moment, hit that spot. "AHH." He let out an groaned, "There…. there" He muttered out hoping they would understand what he meant with those few words.

Both boys searched again and surprisingly this time both of them seamed to hit it, intensifying the pleasure. "Holly shit." Sasuke muttered out as he felt Naruto's reaction.

The room was full of groaning and slapping sounds as the boys got closer and closer to their peaks. "More!" Naruto screamed on the edge he didn't know how much more he could take of this, until Sasuke reached a hand up to pinch his nipple. "OHH… my… fuc…" And Naruto was gone. Sasuke and Garra both felt Naruto come and came as well as he tighten.

Garra and Sasuke rode out their climaxes before pulling out of Naruto while. The three of them laid down on the bed huffing and puffing. "That was amazing." Garra spoke first.

"Yea my imagination didn't even come close to that." Sasuke added.

"Don't get too used to that, that is a once in a while thing." Naruto said with a smile.

"Wasn't that amazing for you?" Sasuke asked as he looked over to the blonde.

"Yes that was incredible."

"So then-"

"I'm not going to be able to walk for a week, maybe two." Naruto added before they all started to laugh.

"You know what they say no pleasure without pain." Garra added

"Double the pain, double the pleasure there." Sasuke added with a grin.

"Bed time." Garra added with a yawn. "I think I'll take a cat nap after that."

Naruto giggled to himself and snuggled into his chest. Sasuke's arm wrapped around his waist, and Naruto couldn't think of any place he would rather be.

An: its short but hopefully that cliff hanger from before is no longer pissing anyone off. Lol  
review please : )


End file.
